Todo cambia con el tiempo
by melivampiresa
Summary: alice se muda a phoenix donde conoce a bella y leah ellas se vuelven muy amigas.Un año despues conocen a rosalie hale. Un dia por un descuido encuentran al amor de su vida... . A/J ED/B EM/R J/L............mal summary entren!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier: los personajes le pertenecen a la fabulosa sthepanie Meyer y los demás salió de una divagación que tuve con mis amigas zara-Swan-cullen, Karo-simi-cullen y mi amiga aneth! XDD.**

Todo cambia con el tiempo

Cap1: presentaciones

Alice POV:

Hola me llamo Alice Brandon tengo 12 años curso el 1 año de secundaria, este es mi

Segundo año en Phoenix, cuando llegue todos creían que era de esas tipas huecas sin cerebro, plásticas como quieran llamarle que en deportes no juegan por miedo a quebrarse una uña. No nada de yo soy todo lo contrario soy bajita, cabella negro en puntas en diferentes direcciones algo ''rellenita'' mu gusta bueno amo el rock y toda esa onda roquera. Pensé que sería la inadaptada como en mi escuela anterior pero no fue así al llegar me miraban como un _bicho raro_ por así decirlo mi primera ''amiga'' fue Jessica Stanley (no tese ese sarcasmo).

Ella me presento a bella Swan era tímida algo ''rellenita'' cabello color caoba ojos chocolate, todo iba bien hasta que me entera que Jessica se juntaba conmigo porque ''yo era más popular que ella'' la tercera persona que conocí fue Leah Clearwater las tres éramos inseparables eso fue las primeras 2 semanas genial! Pero llego mi tormento Educación Física no es que fuera mala sino que siempre me destaco entre los demás si LOS entre chicos y chicas soy una de las mejores deportistas de mi cuidad anterior Ohio ash mi tormento llego!.

-Bueno estudiantes vallan a cambiarse hoy daremos futbol- dijo Clapp

-hay no me quiero romper una uña- dijo Jessica mientras rodaba los ojos ''_estúpida''_ pensé y por lo que veo todos pensamos eso!!!. Llegamos, me cambie todo iba genial yo siempre he usado en vez de usar zapatillas blancas uso unas converse negras solo me miraban raro pero ya.

- Vamos bella, Leah no sean perezosas- dije con una cara de me haces caso o me haces caso XD

-okey ya voy odio deportes-dijo bella

-ahí pero si deporte es genial- dijimos Leah y yo al unisonó, Leah amaba los deportes al igual que yo

-ok eso dio terror- dijo saliendo

Leah y yo solo reímos, llegamos al salón

-vamos al gimnasio- dicho esto todos salimos y nos fuimos la gimnasio

-hagan 2 grupos uno de niños y el otro de niños- dijo Clapp

-ok- dijimos todos al mismo tiempo

Nos separamos Leah y yo éramos las capitanas de nuestros grupos y el de los varones eran Mike y Tyler

-AHORA-grito el Prof.

Saque la pelota me barrí a muchos en el camino, todos me miraban sorprendidos. En las ventanas de los salones podían ver en juego los chicos se quedaban con la boca abierta y hasta Clapp.

Leah, Bella y yo nos hicimos muy unidas casi hermanas éramos un grupo, si éramos bueno somos solo nosotras 3, así transcurrió el resto del año entre amistad y deportes.

**Ven….? Ese botón verde si ese sexy botón denle clic y dejen un sexy review!! Por fis XDD **

**Las edades van asi **

**Alice: 12**

**Bella:12**

**Leah:12**

**Y todos los demás 12 bueno algunos tienen 13.**

**Mis amigas y yo nos identificamos en este fic por ejemplor yo con alice, karo con bella, aneth con Leah, un falta una integrante sip lo que se preguntaban falta rose. mi otra mejor amiga se identifica con rose =)**


	2. otro año de torturas y ¿sorpresas?

Todo cambia con el tiempo

Cap2: otro año de torturas… y ¿sorpresas?

Alice POV:

Bueno aquí va otro año perdido mis padres dice que es ''ganando sabiduría'' que al fin todo se va al caño……

Llegue a la escuela u escuche unos gritos decir mi nombre me gire, vi a Bella y Leah corre hacia mi bella tropezó pero no cayó por suerte, me abrazaron muy fuerte

-oh mi querida hermanita-dijeron las 2 al unisonó

-eso dio miedo- dije espantada

-ven vamos al salón- dijo bella jalándome

-ok-

Bajamos a nuestro salón que va a ser el mismo por un maldito año

-aquí es el salón-

-es…lindo-dije al entrar

-vamos- las chicas me jalaron hacia una esquina estaban sus bolsas.

Pero al parecer alguien ocupaba mi puesto, Bella agarro la bolsa de Tanya y la tiro a otra silla, en eso llego Tanya (a se me olvido decirles Jessica tiene 2 perritos falderos Lauren y Tanya)

-OYE! NO PUEDES HACER ESO!!!-dijo Tanya el perrito faldero te Jessica

-SI PUEDO HACERLO!!-dijo Bella esa es mi amiga! –yo hago lo que a mí me pegue la maldita gana me oíste!!- wao eso es nuevo, vi a una chica rubia levanta la vista para ver el espectáculo. Oh esto se va a poner bueno!

-Oye tu!! Deja de hablarle así a mi best friend- dijo Jessica- zorra- Stanley

-mira tu no te metas- dijo bella acercándose y apretando los puños.

-ok, no importa Jess ya déjalo- dijo Tanya y se dirigió a la rubia de a mi lado

-oye tu, quítate de ahí- le dijo Tanya a la chica rubia. Ella empezó a recoger sus cosas. Bella la detuvo.

-No, quédate ahí, tú no tienes porque hacerle caso- la chica solo asintió. La mirada que bella le dio a Jessica y Tanya fue más que suficiente para ahuyentarlas, Bella se giro hacia la rubia.

-hola, soy Bella- dijo sonriente… bipolar

-eh…… yo soy Rosalie- dijo Rosalie con cara de confusión, dijo tendiendo la mano.

-oh oh yo soy Alice seremos grandes amigas- dije mientras la abrasaba

-ya dejen a la pobre chica soy Leah- dijo la ''madura del grupo''. Todos nos miraban sorprendidos ya que nadie entraba a nuestro grupo. Me gire hacia ellos.

-¿Qué? ¿Tenemos monitos en la cara o qué?- dije mirándolos con mi cara de psicópata. Todos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo.

-no les prestes atención- dijo Bella – solo nos miran porque nunca dejamos que alguien más integre se integre al grupo-

-así que Rosalie……-

-Rose dime Rose-dijo sonriendo

-ok, rose que te trajo por aquí?-

-pues la corriente – dijo y empezamos a reír

-me agradas-dijo bella…… esperen ¿bella? Ella jamás le dio ese nadie… NADIE!!

La mire con cara de WTF?

-¿Qué ya no me puede agradar la gente?-dijo con cara de indignada

-no, es que es raro- dije bella me miro fulminante

Pasaron 3 días desde que conocimos y nos íbamos haciendo cada vez mas unidas ese día rose nos presento a su hermano que nos llevaba un año

-hola soy Mathew, mucho gusto- dijo tendiendo la mano

-soy bella-espontanea como siempre

-Alice- dije agitando enérgicamente mi mano

-Hola, yo soy Leah- aja! Se le nota a leguas!

-rose, vamos a cambiarnos-dije

-Ahh… si un momento- su hermano le susurro algo al oído pero no alcance a escuchar que era. Estábamos en los vestidores y en eso llego rose

-y… que haremos? –se quedo mirando los estantes donde estaban los uniformes

-solo escoge un pantalón y un sweter y listo!- dije mientras tomaba mi ropa

-ok- se dirigió al estante, tomo un pantalón crema a media pierna y un polo negro… GENIAL! Por lo menos sabía que no era de esas perras que utilizaban mini chores… como Jessica! En fin, empecé a vestirme y note que saco unas converse negras con azul eléctrico

-Oye! están geniales!- dije señalando sus converse

-gracias, las tuyas también! – señalando las mías, eran negras con cordones fucsia y detalles en plateado

-chicas… están listas?- dijo Bella, como siempre era la primera

-si ya vamos- dijo Leah

-Entones……… que les pareció mi hermano?- dijo rose algo tímida por la pregunta.


	3. juegos y demostraciones

Disclamier: los personajes no me pertenecen lastimosamente! Le pertencen a la maravillosas stephanie meyer.

Todo cambia con el tiempo

Cap 3: Juegos y demostraciones?

Alice POV

-entonces que les pareció mi hermano?- dijo rose algo tímida por la pregunta

-me caerá bien-dije con una sonrisa

-no lo sé, aun no lo conozco pero es…… agradable-dijo bella

-es lindo no lo creen?- dijo Leah, nosotras la miramos con una ceja alzada-no me miren asi yo solo digo lo que veo.

-si , claro-susurro bella y yo le sonreí.

Bajamos y vimos al ejercito de zorras (tanya y Lauren) y a su hocker mayor (Jessica) vestidas como las zorras que eran, unos mini chores unos polos súper ajustaditos y unos zancos de payaso (literalmente)… como hacían deportes con unos zapatos altos???

-oh no te dejes influenciar por estas perdedoras- dijo Jessica a rose

-perdedoras? Pero mira quien hala si es la Zorra mayor masoquista y sus copias de farmacéuticas- le dije

-pero…pero…pero… solo estas celosa!-dijo mientras hacia su cabello hacia atrás

-celosa? Yo de ti?-estaba bromeando o qué?-prefería parecerme a un mono que estar celosa de ti!; vamos chicas-les dije

-fue un placer Rocio!-dijo despidiéndose con la mano Jessica

-es rosalie-dijo seca y cortante bella.

-si eso-grito de regreso

Nos alejamos y llegamos al Gimnasio

-no la soporto!!!- dije roja de la ira

-ni yo- dijeron bella y leah al unisonó

-hablando de la zorra real- dije cuando vi al ejercito entrar al gimnasio

-todos a la línea!- dijo el profesor clapp

-cuenten del uno al dos- nos miramos y nos pusimos un idiota entre nostras

-1-2-1-2-1-3-

-oh eres tan tonta no sabes ni contar no se como pasaste el primer grado?- dije aria cualquier cosa por golpearla

-sigan-

-1- rose

-2-dijo Tyler

-1-dijo bella

-2-mike

-1-dije

-2- eric

-1-Leah

-2- dijo tanya

Y los demás no importa

-o por suerte no nos toco con ninguna zorra wiii-dijo bella tan loca con siempre!

-ALICE!- me llamo el profesor

-que querra- murmure

-no lo se pero ve- dijo rose

Camine hacia el que estaba con todos los varones ASH!

-si diga profesor clapp?-

-mmm… alice no te hemos visto jugar beisbol ya se que eres muy buena en los deportes pero eres buena en beisbol?-

-si … creo-dije lo ultimo bajito

-que lugar quieres ocupar?-

-mmm… lazadora!! Creo que iria muy bien –todos los varones me miraban con caras de WTF? –que creo que ira muy bien!!- dije feliz.

-ok-dijo el prof

-vamos todos a sus posiciones-

-Alice que quería?-

-Te expulso?-

-que te dijo?-

-ya! No me dijo nada solamente me pregunto en que posición iba a jugar y ya ok!- dije notablemente alterada

-haber tu la rubia Rosalie es tu nombre no?-

-si-dijo rose algo apenada porque todos la miraban

-a batear- ella fue hacia home en primera esta Tyler en segunda eric en tercera josh y de receptor era el profesor

-JUEGO!- grito el profesor a lo que daba inicio al juego

-rose rose rose-gritamos Leah Bella y yo

-vamos rousie rose-grito Jessica

Leah bella y yo giramos la cabeza y al unisono dijimos

-WHAT?-

-pongan atención al juego-mike tiro la pelota era facial de batear y rose batio un hit! Llego a primera pero a Tyler se le fue ella corrió a segundo pero también se le fue a eric llego a tercera y tenia tiempo de llegar

-corre!!!!- grite lo mas fuerte ella me oyó y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo y anoto… esperen ANOTO! La primera carrera la anoto una chica GENIAL!

-si baby –dijo al vernos

-genial rousie rose anotaste un out-ahí `pero que boba!

-mmm por favor no llames así ok se escucha como…un nombre de perra, no te ofendas!-dijo rose.

-genial esa es mi amiga- dijo bella chocando los 5 con rose; pasaron los 3 out era el cambio me tocaría lanzar y el partido iba 1-0 no debemos dejar que anoten esas zorras, los chicos y chicas nos veían desde los salones y otros que estaban en descanso se acercaron a ver el juego.

-haber alice te de la señal tiras ok?-

-ya sé cómo se juega!! – dije fastidiada

-ok… JUEGO!-grito

Ok el primer lanzamiento el primero el batear era Mike como lo odio!

Vi la señal del profesor y iso la señas de una curva vamos haber como me sale ok ahí va….Lance

-strike 1- cantaron todos al unisono

-jajaja era mala no la podía batear – dijo Mike presumiendo

-vamos haber si esta la bateas ok? – dije furiosa MALDITO PRESUMIDO! Haber que quiere el profesor que lance mmm recta suena fácil… tire tan fuerte que el profesor al recibirla se quito el guante y se empezó a masajear la mano

-LO SIENTO!- grite

Tire otra ves

-strike 3 ponchado- dije

-te poncho una niña-

-niñita-

Gritaban los demás espectadores

-por una insignificante niñita- ok este se paso mire al que lo izo y que casualidad que fue Mike el estaba recostado a la pared del gimnasio (estábamos en el campo)

-bella por fis ándale si di que si- puse mi carita de el gato con botas

-ok! Pero no lo golpes solo asústalo ok?-

-si mama!- dije sonriendo

Agarre una pelota de tenis que casualmente estaba en le campo, la tire como el estaba recostado a la pared, la pelota pego al lado de su oreja un poco mas y lo golpeo bien feo!; el estaba pálido!.

-DIME AHORA QUIEN ES LA INSIGNIFICANTE NIÑITA AHORA!- grite a todo pulmón las personas veían nuestro espectáculo

-tu- siguió con su machismo, lo voy a golpear eso el seguro iba a caminar hacia el cuando una mano me detuvo

-yo me encargo esta me la debe- dijo leah… esperen LEAH?

-parte le la cara leah-grito rose valla la competencia nos pone agresivas… Leah camino hacia el y dijo

-esto es porque le isiste a mi amiga y también por lo que me isiste- y lo golpeo **lo golpeo**! al tipo le sangraba el labio

-largate antes de que rompa tu horrible cara-dijo Leah enojadísima

-sii-

-woww-

-Genial-

Se escuchaban entre tantos aplausos.

Después seguimos, ponche 2 mas y listo!

-cambio-dijo Clapp

Ahora viene bella a batear; le tocaba al equipo de Mike lanzo

-strike-

-strike 2-

Mike se empezó a reír el muy imbécil se estaba burlando de bella

**BELLA POV**

ya llevaba 2 strike pero no importaba yo no quería correr. Mike se empezó a burlar de mi, ya va haber. Mike lazo y batie un hit.

-corra-me grito el profesor. Corrí a primera me quede ahí

-corra-volvió a gritar el profesor. Corrí a segunda

-siga corriendo- grito el profesor… otra vez ya me estoy cansando

-quédese ahí-grito el profesor…… correr tanto para quedarme aquí… NO JAMAS

-NO… AHORA CORRO-grite y corrí a home y llegue… esperen anote? Siiii ANOTE. Me dirigí hacia Mike moviendo mis caderas, se me sentía estúpida, me acerque para susurrarle al oído

-la próxima vez que quieras burlarte de mi…-exhale en su oído y él se estremeció-piénsalo 2 veces- y me fui y el estaba a punto de caerse, le temblaban las rodillas, jeje pobrecito.

-esa es mi amiga-gritaron las chicas

-jeje-

Ganamos el juego 7-0; al pasar al lado de Mike todas le dijimos

-idiota-

Nos cambiamos y fuimos al salón para esperar la salida.

**Gracias a todas (os) por los review , las alertas y los favoritos gracias!!!! Les agradesco A:**

**nadiarc22**

**andree cullen**

**a mi loca amiga Karo-simi-cullen**

**a mi pever amiga zara-swan-cullen**

**Gabriela-Wx2**

**GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Se pueden tomatazos, balazos lo que sea las critas son muy constructivas… en el próximo cap va a haber un edward POV!**

**Byee!!!!!!!! Dejen un review!!!!!!!!.**


	4. Pizzeria y recuerdo I parte

Disclamier: esto no me pertenece pertenece a la gradiosa stephanie meyer!!!!

**Ya lo se……….. no me odien!!! Es que mi mama me prohibió el internet y la computadora… karo-simi-cullen me iso el favor de pasarme el cap pero se le borro!!!!!!!!!!! Que leche la mia no??? Bueno gracias a todos los reviews y los favoritos!!!!!!!**

**Asi están las edades**

**Alice:12**

**Rose:12**

**Bella:12**

**Leah:12**

Todo el cambia con el tiempo

Cap 4: pizzería y recuerdos

Alice POV:

Habían pasado 6 meses desde que conocimos a Rosalie y su hermano. Ahorita íbamos a la pizzería.

-Rose sabes que llevamos 6 meses de conocernos? Sabes que eres nuestra mejor amiga ¿cierto?-dije

-claro… pero lo de mejor amiga es ¿verdad?-pregunto algo resentida

-claro rose!-

-Ven ya llegamos vamos a celebrar-dijo bella

-ok!- dijimos todas

-que quieren comer?-pregunte-pizza de jamos, peperoni, pollo y hawaiana!...... ¿no?- dije antes de que abrieran la boca

-si!- respondieron a coro

Llame al mesero

-una pizza 4 estaciones jamos, pollo, peperoni y hawaina! Con el borde de queso-dije

-ok ya viene su orden-

-gracias-

-mmm chicas?-pregunto rose dudosa

-mmm- dijo Leah

-si?- dije

-Rose que pasa?-pregunto Bella

-recuerdan lo que izo Jessica-

-FLASH BACK-

Salimos del cuando Jessica nos intercepto

-mmm ¿hola? tengo que hablar con Rose-

Nos quedamos allí con Rose al frente

-a solas-concluyo ella

Miramos a Rose ella asintió con la cabeza.

-ok…..-

Rose POV:

-que pasa Jessica- pregunte cortésmente

-mmm es que… tu sabes que me caes bien y quiero que seamos amigas pero tú siempre andas con las demás y …-

-ve al grano-

-quieres hacer el trabajo de cívica conmigo?-

-mmm ok?... está bien-dije

-Genial voy a ir a tu casa hoy pare hacerlo Bye –

-bye…- dije desconcertada

Jessica salió y entraron las chicas

-que te dijo apretando los puños- pregunto Bella apretando los puños

-calma-dije-solo dijo que iría a mi casa a hacer la tarea de cívica-

-no te fíes de ella- dijo Alice

-si! Es una perra!-grito Bella a todo boca

-shhhhhh!!- dijimos todas

-ella esta tramando algo… lose-dijo Alice

-si algo esconde- dijo Bella

Toco el timbre de salida

-mmm chicas hasta mañana- dije

-ok hasta mañana-

-cuídate de esa perra!-dijo bella

-ok- dijo sonriendo

-bye-

Al llegar a casa tome una ducha fría, mientras pensaba en lo que me dijeron las chicas ''(no confíes en ella)(es una perra)(trama algo)(ella esconde algo)'' las palabras resonaban en mi cabeza, Salí, me vestí y fui a comer. Termine mi almuerzo, eran las 3:30 PM, Salí a checar el Buzón cuando llego un taxi.

-Hola Rousie!-grito… no más bien chillo! Desde el Taxi

-ashh- como si fuera perra-Hola Jessica- dije sin muchas ganas

-hola como estas?- me beso en las dos mejillas.

En este momento me preguntaba si iba a estudiar o si iba a ser raptada y lo próximo seria yo trabajando en un bar de mala muerte con nombre como la 'la vaca mas flaca' (nótese que es de mala muerte). Ella traía una minifalda y una camiseta escotada con unos tacones.

-ah! Rose mi zapato!- su zapato estaba todo sumergido en un poco de cloaca

- oh oh-dije-esto no es bueno-

-que sucede?-

-esa agua… bueno el fango en el que esta tu pie…-

-si???-

-es de cloaca- dicho esto pego un grito con el que todos los vecinos se asustaron

-ok, espera ahí- ahora ella hiperventilaba.

Tome la manguera, le apunte el chorro a su pierna y le dispare agua ahora ya no tenia el en el fango pero estaba toda salpicada de el en su ropa.

-entra, te daré un toalla-

-hey Rose- saludo el viejo Ernie… mi querido vecino

-hola, Ernie, espera Jessica, ya vuelvo- me dirigí hacia Ernie

-que hay?- le pregunte

-te pregunto yo a ti!, primer dia y ya haces… amigas, aunque no sabia que te juntaras con La de su clase…-

-a que te refieres?-

-bueno… lose, es que… tu sabes-

-no, nose! Dime!-

-bueno… parece… Perra…-

-ahhh… si eso dicen…-… JA! Como siempre atinaba

-cuídate ok?-

-eso hare-el siempre me cuidaba de mi-Hasta pronto-

-vamos- me dijo

-ammm-

-qué?- pregunto

-nada-dije. Cuando entramos se resbalo unas 3 veces

-que pasa aquí?-dijo

-Ahh olvide decirte… que el piso esta húmedo-

-y… tu hermano?- dijo mirando por todas partes

-no se por ahí debe estar-le dije.

Se quedo hasta las 9:00 PM y no habíamos estudiado NADA! Se la pasaba hablando de ella o preguntándome sobre mi hermano, y así mismo los próximos 4 meses, yo creyendo que éramos amigas y solo me estaba usando como palanca cuando ni hermano ni le pagaba el ojo. Luego gracias a mis amigas lo supere y siempre me apoyaban en todo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Alice POV

-hay como la odio recuerdan cuando me entere casi la arrastro por toda la escuela si no fue por ustedes- dijo Bella

-a si fue tan divertido- dije suspirando

-sii-

-oigan chicas no seria genial que encontráramos a los chicos populares –

-s…-

-aquí esta su orden que desean para tomar?-

-soda coca cola-

-igual-

-igual-

-Pepsi- dijo Rose

El mesero se rio y se fue

-loco-susurro Bello sacando el teléfono.

-chicas les gusto mi regalo?- pregunte dudosa

-claro- dijeron al unisonó

Como mi papa trabaja en una de las agencias de teléfonos más grandes del país mi papa me dio 4 blackberrys negros casi matamos a mi papa de un abrazo!

-alice…-

-alice-

-ALICE!- grito bella en mi oído

-QUE!!!- grite todos nos veían

-estabas como ida…-dijo muy bajito

-ah solo pensaba en el día que me papa nos regalo los celulares-

-si fue muy lindo de su parte-

-vamos a comer antes de que se enfrie-dijo bella

-hambrienta- susurro Rose

-escuche eso!-

-jajajaja-

Asi pasamos la noche comiendo y riendo

-mmm ya es tarde-

-hey mi mama nos leva ok?- dijo bella

-ok-

-no hay problema-

-esta bien- seguíamos en el restaurante y Bella llamo y la mama dijo quela esperamos en el banco íbamos ya lejos de la pizzería cuando escuche

-candy mountain-

-banana in your ear-

-las criaturas te aman-

-charlie be careful with the blablabls- (N]A: ES DE CHARLIE EL UNICORNIO)

-escucharon algo?- pregunte

-no-dijeron todas al unisono esperamos a la mama de Bella y nos fuimos

GRACIAS!!!1 SI si ya se no hay Edward POV es en el siquien te lo siento!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Esto tiene 6 ojas de Word!!! Noss leemoss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Acepto tomatazos balasos lo que sea PIEDAD

Ahora tengo q irme mi mama me esta gritando: sal de la computadora as algo útil APAGA ESO… me gustaría saber que mama no gritaría eso (esme!-ann-) discúlpenla en mi anti jejeje ignirenla XD bye


	5. Pizzeria y recuerdo II parte

Disclamier: esto no me pertenece le pertenece a la grandiosa stephanie meyer!!!

Gracias a todas y (os) que me agregaron a sus favoritos , me dejaron review, y m,e agregaron como autor fav y sus alertas!!!! GRACIAS bueno aquí les va el primer Edward pov! Disfrútenlo!

Todo cambia con el tiempo

Cap 5: pizzería Y recuerdos parte 2

Edward POV

Hola yo soy Edward Cullen tengo 13 años me acabe de mudar de Inglaterra con mis 2 hermanos Jasper y Emmett y mis padres Carlisle y Esme a también.

Iba caminando con mis estúpidos hermanos hacia una pizzería y no se como me deje convercer

-no nos digas estúpidos!- grito Jasper

-como lo sabes- pregunte confuso

-¿intuición?- dijo Jazz algo confuso

-a…eso no es de chicas?-pregunto Emmett

-ahh ohhh CALLATE!- dijo Jazz algo nervioso por la mirada de Emmett

Llegamos a la pizzería y escogimos una mesa pero debajo de esta había 4 blackberrys

-hey que es?- pregunto Emmett

-teléfonos zopenco- dijo Jasper dándole un golpe en la nuca

-auch-

-de quienes serán- dije quitándole la tapa de la batería había un papel que decía ' en causa de perdida llame a estos números… 507648677 o 50705046'

-chicos aquí dice donde llamar en caso de perdida- y marque y estaba sonando

-edward… por que llamas a este teléfono?-

-aquí dice que lo llame- dije

-haber llama al otro-dijo emm

-ok-

Llame pero empezó al sonar el otro

-me imagino que son amigas-dijo Jasper

-vamos haber que tienen dentro!-dijo Emmett emocionado

-Emmett eso estas mal – pero los 2 ya habían empesado haber el contenido del teléfono

-ya que- dije en cogiéndome de hombros

WOW esta chica y yo tenemos mucho en común!

-oh mira Charlie el unicornio amo Charlie el unicornio!- grito Emmett

-oh ya madura- dije

-pero si tu lo ves escondido el closet- grito Jasper

-oh ya cállense!-

-mmm que quieren de ordenar?-pregunto el mesero

-pizza 4 estaciones jamón, pollo, peperoni y hawaiana-

-4?-

-estamos esperando a jake-

-ah cierto-

-algo de beber?- pregunto el mesero

-coca-

-igual-

-pepsi-dijo Emmett

-coca cola- dijo jake entrando

-hola Jake como estas?-

-bien pero el viaje fue muy agotador… eee y eso que es?- pregunto Jake

-otro zopenco… pues Celulares- dijo Jasper exasperado

-hey no soy zopenco… solo tenia curiosidad –se defendió jake mientras se sentaba

-oh… valla dame uno- pidió Jake

-oh esta chica por lo que veo se llama Alice Brandon- dijo Jasper

-y esta Isabella Swan tenemos tanto en común- dije con cara de idiota

-oh oh esta se llama Rosalie Hale- dijo Emmett emocionado

-jake-

-jake-

-jake!-

-JAKE!-grito Emmett en su oído

-que!!!-grito de vuelta

-que ves?- pregunte

-la foto de las dueñas de los celulares-dijo tranquilamente

-porque no nos dijiste antes?!- dije alterado

-ya calma hombre…- dijo Jake

Mire la imagen y estaban 4 chicas hermosas pero la que me llamo mas la atención fue una de cabello chocolate largo, tenia ojos chocolates, y una sonrisa relajada

-wao…-dijo Jasper seguido con un suspiro

-que?-dijo Jake

-mira a esa chica- dijo señalando a una bajita a la que cargaban todas, tenía el cabello corto, chocolate oscuro ,con las puntas en diferentes direcciones, traía puesto un short negro y la parte de arriba de su vestido de baño al igual que todas… excepto una.

-hey jake… jake- dije golpeándolo en el hombro esta como ido

-jake!-

-ahhh… que!-dijo estaba ido de nuevo esto empieza a fastidiarme

-a quien miras?- dije

-a ella!-dijo señalando a una chica broceada (N:A es como el bronceado de jessica alba) cabello negro liso largo piernas kilométricas alta y unos ojos de color miel!

-edward aquien te llamo la atención?-dijo Emmett

-esa-dije señalando a la castaña

-ah tu con tus gustos-

-ah como ahí ninguna que llene el espacio del gran Emmett ¿no?-

-si es esa la rubia- ella era la de cabellos dorados, alta, blanca, piernas interminables ojos de color celeste eléctrico era la única que no traia pantalón… (claro con el vestido de baño mal pensados…)

-chicos venimos a la pizzería a comer y ahora la pizza esta fría-dijo tocando la pizza como si estuviera muerta

-las sodas están calientes y sin gas-dijo Jasper

-da igual-dijo Emmett –ya no tengo hambre-

-QUEE??!!!acaso escuchamos bien?-dijo jake con los ojos abiertos como platos

-tu… noo… tienes hambre?-dije

-no, coman ustedes si quieren, ya no tengo apetito- dijo mientras veía de nuevo el celular que tenia en la mano

-no, no tengo hambre-

-si, yo tampoco

-a decir verdad ni siquiera tenia hambre-

-hey chicos!-dijo sobresaltado Emmett

-que pasa?- dije

-miren hay una direccion-dijo Emmett

El papel decía '' es caso de que no funcionen los números, por favor a Alice Brandon en el instituto de Phoenix 8° grado'' eso era lo que haríamos mañana, pagamos lo que no comimos y nos largamos

Este es todo un Edward POV dejen sus review se bale de todo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 nos vemos y mi mama me esta volviendo a gritar nos leemos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

melivampiresa


	6. conciendonos

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a stephanie meyer…y esto salió de mi retorcida mente..

Gracias a todas y (os) por los reviews y los favoritos… esta historia tiene colaboración de zara-Swan-cullen y Karo-simi-cullen.

Todo Cambia con el tiempo

Cap 6: conociéndonos

Alice POV

Estaba plácidamente dormida cuando recordé algo

-Los teléfonos-dije. Mire la hora 2:05AM de la mañana cogí el teléfono fijo de mi habitación llame a Rose empezó a sonar…sonar.

-alo..?-pregunto una vos dormida

-Rose los teléfonos-

-si…Alice los teléfonos…estamos hablando por ellos…-escuche un bostezo

-espera voy a llamar a Bella y a Leah- las llame y las puse en conferencia

-oigan mierda maldita sea despierten-dije al borde de la histeria

-shhh ya callate- dijeron al unisonó

-los celulares se quedaron en la pizzería-dije

-QUE?!- dijeron al unisonó

-si bobas eso me refería-dije

-oh por dios-

-oh por dios… ahí tengo todos los episodios de Charlie el unicornio why? Why Charlie why!- dijo bella lo ultimo gritando

-bueno chicas no digan nada de esto en la salida vamos a la pizzería para ver si siguen ahí…espero…-dije

-si-

-bye hasta ahora- dije

Pasaron las horas que parecían minutos tratando de dormir, vi el reloj eran las 5:59 a las 6 me levante me duche me puse unos jeans negros ceñidos a las piernas rotos en las rodillas con una camiseta blanca que decia el nombre de mi banda preferida ''paramore'' (NA: AMO a esa banda!) con mi fieles converse altas hasta el tobillo negras con cordones azul eléctrico con detalles plateados… ''lindo'' pensé al verme en el espejo.

Mire el reloj faltaba una hora para entrar, agarre mi mochila al llegar al porche me decidí irme caminando…

Llegue a la escuela mire mi reloj de muñeca faltaba media hora para entrar, me dirigí al salón vi a Bella dormida en un banca, todo el cabello le caía en la cara, mientras tanto, estaba Leah picándola con una pluma mientras bella trataba de de espantarla pensando que era una mosca y rei al igual que Leah.

-Hola-le susurre a Leah

-HOLA!-grite en el oído de Bella

-MATEMATICAS- grito quedo hiperventilando, Leah y yo caímos al piso de tanto reírnos.

Después de un loco ataque de risa nos levantamos y vimos a Bella parada con los brazos cruzados mirándonos fulminantemente

-oh oh- dijo Leah

-Bellita- Dije

-sabes que era por tu bien no?-

-aja a otro perro con ese hueso-

-oh rousie my best friend!- grito Jessica

-disculpa?- dijo Bella

-ahí no te metas- dijo Jessica con un sonrisa de petulante ''idiota'' pensé

-por favor el día que tu seas amiga de rose engordaras!-dijo bella con una mirada fulminante

-el día que yo engorde seria el día que los cerdo vuelen!-

-tu vuelas?- pregunto Bella como niña pequeña pidiendo algo para navidad

-oh ah…me voy-dijo Jessica-adiós rousie rose!

-como ya te dije no me llames así por favor no me gusta que me confundan con una perra- dijo rose entrando

-oh rose te ves bien –dijo bella

Rose iba vestida con un pantalón negro con muchos cinturones de colores y una camiseta de mangas abultados azul y un corsé negro por enzima (NA: como la que usa Ana en van helsing) y botas

-gracias igual tu!- rose le dijo a Bella; bella venia vestida con un short arriba de la rodilla negro converse negras altas hasta las pantorrillas, un sweter con el diseño de un pescadito!

-gracias!- dijo Bella

-ejem- carraspeo Leah

-eh hola Leah tu también te ves muy bien, Alice tu también!-

-gracias-dijimos Leah y yo al unisonó, ella estaba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro casi negro con unas converses moradas con cordones negros (NA: SABEN AMOS LAS CONVERSE mmm creo que ya se dieron cuenta cierto XD) y un sweter que decía ''Fall out boys'' con el cabello recogido en 2 coletas

RINGGGG

-estúpido timbre-susurro Bella

Paso la primera hora matemáticas que aburrision (NA: NO Se si eso existe!) arranque una hoja de mi libreta en ella escribí '' extraño mi celular! =('' se la pase a Bella ella escribió algo ,después se la paso a Leah y por ultimo Rose y me la volvieron pasar

'lo extraño waaa'-Bella

'me siento vacía'-Leah

'si pero recuerden que ahora vamos a la pizzería a ver si los encontramos… Dios a quien engaño lo extraño'- Rose

Suspire… toco el timbre, faltan 2 horas de clases para el recreo (NA: cada clase dura 45 minutos)

Nos tocaba con juany, quiere saber todo lo que le pasa a uno suspire… cuantas veces voy a suspirar, mire a la ventana y vi a un chico rubio con ojos azules como el mar paro en mi salón toco la puerta, mira a las chicas ellas también se habían dado cuenta toc toc, la profe en medio de su 'discurso' abrió la puerta

-mmm si que desea joven- dijo la profe mirando al tipo a arriba abajo…pobre

-mmm me permitiría a Alice Brandon?- dijo el, mi corazón estaba en la garganta.

TODOS me miraban y yo en shock

-vamos anda, muévete!- me empujo Rose

-ok-susurre, me pare y camine hacia la puerta… llegue!

-mmm ¿hola?- dije no mas bien pregunte

-hola…- dijo el

-que se te ofrece?-pregunte, vi que atrás de el bajaban 3 chicos guapísimos llegaron y saludaron al chico rubio

-hey jazz es esa?- dio el de pelo cobrizo

-si… oh que descortés soy Jasper Cullen ellos son mis hermanos Emmett y Edward y el mi primo Jacob- dijo señalando a cada uno

-mmm… si por cierto ''esa'' tiene nombre…soy Alice- dije es que a mi nadie me dice esa!

-disculpa!- dijo el de pelo cobrizo Edward creo que se llamaba

-oye por cierro conoces a Isabella Swan, Rosalie Hale y Leah Clearwater?-dijo mientras miraba su mano… Emmett creo que se llamaba

-si son mis amigas; Bella, Rose, Leah vengan!-

Jasper POV

O por Dios es mas linda en persona al igual que sus amigas

-mmm…si…esto es raro…mmm ok yo no me ando con rodeos…que quieren?-dijo Isabella

-así que idiotas somos-dijo Emmett

-oh… que novedad-dijo Jake y yo reí

-aja…?- dije esperando Isabella

-estos son de ustedes?- cada uno saco el celular que encontró

-oh!-

-mi-

-Dios!-

Dijeron cada una, una palabra menos Alice estaba muda Alice me abrazo… ME ABRAZO

-gracias!!!- después de recapacitar la abrace también.

Bella POV

-aja…?-dije ya me estaba desesperando yo puedo ser muchas cosas menos ser paciente

-estos son de ustedes?- dijeron sacando un celular cada uno

-oh!-

-mi-

-dios-

Dijimos cada una excepto Allie… ella estaba muda… raro… la apocalipsis!!!

-gracias!-y abrase al chico de pelo cobrizo que tenia mi celular, el dudo pero me devolvió el abrazo.

-ejem- dijo juany… digo la profesora juany me separe a regañadientes de el

-muchas gracias!- le agradecí

-soy Cullen, Edward Cullen-dijo… creo que tiene complejo de 007…-y tu eres Isabella- oh dios! Que sonrisa.

-dime Bella- le dije sonriendo coque… digo felizmente.

Edward POV

Wao… ella me abrazo! Y se sintió tan bien, ella es tan cálida y es mas hermosa en persona.

Estúpida vieja inoportuna.

Rose POV

-Bella, Leah, Rose vengan- dijo Alice, me dirigí a la puerta con las chicas al llegar ahí, habían cuatro chicos guapísimos, pero me llamo la atención uno grandote, de cabello negro, tenia unos brazos! Wao!, espera idiota estas muda! Di algo

-ah…si?- dije mirando a Alice

-Rosalie Hale?- dijo el chico forzudo

-si?- dije, estaba algo nerviosa

-hola, mmm soy Emmett Cullen, ah… creo que esto es de ustedes- dijo sacando mi celular de su bolsillo

-oh!-

-mi!-

-dios!- dijimos todas excepto Alice… ella estaba muda mirando al chico rubio JEJE!

-oh por dios un millón de gracias!- le dije, y me abalance en sus brazos, el me alzo y me abrazo también Wao! Luego le di un beso en la mejilla, al parece el tuvo la misma idea lo cual iso que nuestros labios se rozaran por un segundo o algo así!

-ejem- dijo la vieja Jua… digo la profesora Juany vieja vida ajena, el me bajo de sus brazos

-por cierto… dime Rose- le dije con una sonrisa coqueta? Hey eso de donde salió

-Rose… Hale… lindo- dijo guiñándome un ojo

Emmett POV

Tenia una rubia enfrente… que rubia!

-Rosalie Hale?- dije algo nervioso, que sea ella porfa!!

-si?-

-hola…mmm soy Emmett Cullen, creo que estos son de ustedes- dije sacando un celular del bolsillo

-Oh.

-Mi-

-Dios!- dijeron las chicas

-Oh Por Dios! Un millón de gracias!- dijo y se me abalanzo , se me abalanzo! La alce en mis brazos y la abrace por la cintura…mmm….tiene curvas!... a Emmett gusta (NA: QUE CAVERNICOLA!!!!!!!!! pero un muy sexy cavernícola)

Iba a darle un Beso en la mejilla… pero parece que a ella también se le ocurrió lo cual ocasiono que nuestros labio rozaran por unos segundos… SEXY! (NA: se preguntaran xq tantos sexy's es que karo-simi-cullen esta obsesionada con esa palabra!!! Literalmente!!! En cada oración tiene que estar esa palabra!)

-ejem!-dijo alguien adentro… vieja loca y celosa! A ella si que no la voy abrasar (cara de asco)

-por cierto… dime rose- que sonrisa!

-Rose… Rose Hale…lindo- pronto de cullen… eso espero-

Leah POV

-bella, Leah, Rose vengan- dijo Alice

Bella dijo algo pero no le preste atención,

-estos son de ustedes?- dijeron cada uno sacando un Celular.

Yo era muy educada pero no me pude contener a abrazar al chico sexy que tenia al frente su pelo negro y ojos negros como la noche era tan misterioso y sexy!

-gracias!-dije

-soy Jacob Black dime Jake- oh dios esa sonrisa es tan sexy!

-Leah Clearwater- dije, el sonrió , le di un beso en la mejilla en forma de saludo

-ejem- dijo la loca digo la profe Juany

-gracias- susurre mientras me separaba

Jake POV

Ella es tan hermosa con su cabello negro y su piel bronceada, me abrazo, ella es… SEXY! (NA: lo ven!)

Alice POV

Al recibir nuestros celulares y abrasarlos también gritamos

-charlie!- gritamos todas

-oh Charlie cariño!-dijo Leah

-mi bebe- ya me contagiaron

-ya todo esta bien cariño todo es bien!- dijo sobando el cel

-grrr- ronroneo bella, mientras acariciaba el cel

-a ustedes también les gusta Charlie el unicornio!- dijo Emmett emocionado

-si lo amo… bueno ya no, eres mi mejor amigo-djio Bella

-pensé que yo lo era- protesto Mike

-oh cállate Mike!-

-oh yo también lo amo-dijo Emmett

-esa es la ley hermano!- dijo bella chocando los cinco con Emmett

-oh ya cállense-dije con una sonrisa

-mmm gracias por todo!... digan gracias- dijo esto ultimo bajito solo para que las chicas escucharan

-gracias- respondieron las chicas a coro

-de nada- dijeron ellos

-mm hasta pronto y gracias por todo!-dije con una reverencia de cabeza

-a espera nos pueden dar sus números de teléfonos los de nosotros están ahí con unas fotos no les importa ¿no?-dijo Jasper

-ah… no hay problema… sonde los podemos grabar?- dije sonriendo

-aquí- dijeron sacando un i-phone cada uno

-cool- escuche decir a Bella

-mmm aquí esta- dijimos todas al unisonó

-jajá parecen estar sincronizadas o algo!-dijo Emmett

-jajaja- reímos todas

-creepie- escuche decirle a Edward

-esa en mi palabra- dijo Bella con voz tenebrosa

-lo… siieeento- tartamudeo Jake

-no te preocupes no muerdo- dijo Bella guiñándole un ojo a Jake y Edward no parecía muy feliz

-ohh… claro que muerde- susurro Leah

-ohh tu cállate- mientras le pegaba en la nuca

-no sean infantiles…- dijo Edward con su mirada baja y un tono no muy feliz

-Edward…-

-olvídalo- dijo mientras se iba por las escaleras

-solo… ignórenlo- dijo Jasper dándole a Jake una mirada de muerte!

-que? Pero yo que hice?- dijo Jake mientras se iba con Jasper por las escaleras

-ah… adiós, chicas hablamos luego- dijo Emmett despidiéndose, en ese momento ninguno parecía feliz.

-adiós…- dijimos todas algo bajo al unisonó

-…creepie…- dijo rose

-oye! es mi! Palabra!- volvió a decir Bella

No sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares

-o mire a que guapetones se levantaron- dijo juany moviendo las cejas

-si…- dijimos todas, podía ver como Mike, miraba a Bella con una cara!, Tyler tenia la mirada clavada en Rose, Eric no miraba no me miraba muy bien y Josh no miraba nada bonito a Leah… están gracioso!

-haber Hablen! De donde los conocieron?- pregunto Juany

-no los conocíamos- dije

-hasta ahora Cierto?-…… Juany!

-si, lo que sea- dijo Bella tumbándose en la silla-

-huy que humorcito…- dijo otra ves la señora… no se cansa de molestar

-bells que te pasa?-le pregunto Leah

-no nada, solo… olvídenlo- ok, la chica estaba deprimida

-Bella que sucede?- pregunte-Rose habla con ella!-.

-mira Isabella Swan o me dices que diablos te pasa o me dices que mier…-en ese momento estaba sonando el cel de Rose

-un momento Prof.- dijo –que?-

-Rose quien es?-dije

-espera hola?-dijo

-bien y tu?... no nada a que hora- estaba ilusionada quizás era el chico forzudo como era…asi Emmett!

-ok, que?, hola, sip los veo allá… ok- dijo lo ultimo sin animo

-Rose quien era?-dijo Leah

-era Jake-

-Jake??- Leah estaba super roja

-si jake, quieren que nos juntemos en la pizzería está noche-

-Genial!-empezamos a saltar y gritar todas menos Rose que estaba sentada en su silla

-apropósito bells… a Emmett le importa mucho que vallas así que…me cuentas como estuvo-

-que? No vas ir? Porque?- pregunto Bella

Bella POV

-apropósito bells…a Emmett le importa mucho que vallas asi que… me cuentas como estuvo-

-que? No vas a ir? Porque?- pregunte y esta a que mosca le pico

-ven-le agarre del brazo y la jale hacia una esquina-que te pasa-

-nada-dijo cortante

-Rosalie no me hables asi y dime que te pasa- dije al borda de explotar

-es… Emmett- respondió en un hilo de voz

-que paso? Te hizo algo?- pregunte preocupada

-no, es que…-dijo con la mirada baja-el me gusta

-enserio… eso es genial!-dije

-si pero el te quiere a ti-dijo al borde las lagrimas

-Rose mírame-ella levanto la mirada- a mi no me gusta Emmett-

-a no? Entonces quien?-dijo con una voz picara… que rápido se recupera… bipolar. Me sonroje

-nadie-dije

-asi claro…dime!-dijo con una mirada…

-ok la verdad Edward es muy lindo-dije

-mmm…interesante-dijo y… ring!! Sonó el timbre…si!! Receso

-vamos-me dijo y me jalo a donde las chicas.

-y?-dijo Alice impaciente

-si vas?-pregunto Leah

-sip- dijo Rose sonriente, nos fuimos a la cafetería y compramos…. Nachos! Me gustan los nachos!

-ya! Deja de cantar- grito Alice…uppss creo que cante en voz alta

-lo siento-dije, y nos dirigimos a una larga cerca de los casilleros viejos y llegaron las zorritas

Alice POV

Después de comprar nos fuimos a los casilleros viejos, y llegaron las zorritas

-oh quienes eran esos?... tienen que presentárnoslo- dijo Jessica con su voz nasal

Bella iba a decir algo pero la detuve… esto ya es personal

-mira desde que yo entre a esta escuela lo único que es has hecho es haberme la vida imposible… todo lo que tengo lo tienes que tener tu?! Pues bienvenida al mundo real! El universo no gira a tu retrasado alrededor entendiste psicótica! – dije sin tomar aire la cafetería estaba en silenciosa cosa que nunca pasa todos miraba con la bosa abierta algunos menos monse, matthews, ako, chucho, Pinky, raul y itzel estaban riéndose calladamente.

-aa… no le hables así mi amiga!- dijo Lauren

-oh mira tu note metas rubia mal teñida- dijo Bella… WOW!

-sabes qué? refréscate- dijo Jessica… oh no se atrevería… sentí algo frio en mi pecho

-maldita zorra malpar…- dije pero rose me interrumpió rose

-tranquila piensa en un lugar feliz- me dijo Rose

-feliz…feliz…feliz! Pensar en mi lugar feliz!- agarre el plato de nachos de bella y se lo estreche contra su cara y después lo restregué por su cabello y baje a su pecho –este es mi lugar feliz! Espera falta algo…- mira a Leah y ella tenia una libreta y ella me paso un papel decía ´´bitch´´ - falta esto y se lo pegue en el pecho y Leah escribió otro y se lo pego en la espalda jajaja quiero ver cuando se entere- listo!- dije después que Leah terminara-y ya deja de chillar que se me revientan los oídos!-

-ah estúpida quien te crees para hacerle esto!- dijo Tanya intentando golpearme pero la detuve.

-a mi nadie me toca la cara- dije enojadísima, vi que a Rose se le estaba hirviendo la sangre, Rose giro a Tanya para que quedara al frente de ella y ella la golpeo… la golpeo! Tanya callo al suelo noqueada (1) yo mire a Rose con cara de WTF?

-que? Quería golpearla!-e imito la risa ridícula de Tanya

-ok…- dijo Bella consternada

-hey porque? No tenias el derecho a golpearla o a nosotras no se te ocurrida pegarnos- me dijo Jessica todavía embarrada

-oh…genial… pero como no puedo golpearte… bella me harías el honor- pregunte pasándole un brazo por los hombros- y que dices?-

-con gusto- dijo ella tronándose los nudillos

-toda tuya- le dije. La cara de Jessica era como de ´´de que carajos están hablando´´

Bella estiro el brazo y la golpeo, la tipa cayó al suelo inconsciente igual que Tanya fue divertidísimo!. De repente sentí algo que me halaba el cabello (cosa que es muy difícil por cierto) y me estaba tirando hacia abajo pero yo no me moví, me gire a la persona persona que me estaba jalando el cabello… Lauren… que sorpresa nótese el sarcasmo.

-perra!- estire el brazo y la golpee en la cara con todas mis fuerzas tanto que se me rasgaron un poco los nudillos, la deje inconsciente… esto es diversión

Después de que las tres estuvieran en el suelo me sentí realmente bien.

-hay que huir- dijo Leah

-no… hay que esperar un poco mas- dijo Bella

Las cuatro suspiramos

-ahí que huir- dijo bella y nos fuimos caminando… _**´´¿caminando?´´**_ **´´parecían correcaminos casi atropellan a un tipo!´´** ok ok salimos corriendo?! Contenta _**´´sip´´**_ .

Justamente cuando íbamos saliendo escúchelas las carcajadas de mathews y las risas gaturrales de monse y otras exclamaciones de las personas en la cafetería! Y otras risas que no conocimos.

-corran!- grito Leah!, nosotras apuramos el paso **´´ejem…´´ **_**´´disculpa apurar el paso?´´ **_si creo **´´enserio?´´**__ok parecemos yeguas en un hipódromo **´´mucho **_**mejor!´´**_ o ya cállate! **´´oh… ya nadie me tiene paciencia´´ **

cuando ya estábamos lo suficiente lejos, dejamos de correr.

-eso fue…- dije

-genial? Estupendo? Grandioso?- dijo rápidamente Bella

-bueno iba a decir raro pero también todo eso!- dije con una sonrisa

De repente Leah y Rose saltaran unas risitas, Bella, Leah y yo la acompañamos… antes de que nos diéramos cuentas estábamos riendo a carcajadas; cuando nos calmamos pero todavía saltamos risitas tontas…

-quienes eran esos?- pregunto Mike

-donde los conocieron?- pregunto eric

-porque tenían sus celulares?- pregunto Tyler

-nos deben una explicación!- dijo mejor dicho exigió josh!

Nosotras no supimos cuando ellos entraron, las chicas y yo teníamos cara como de ´disculpa?´

-quien te crees para preguntar eso mejor dicho exigir que yo sepa no somos novios ni siquiera somos amigos!- le dijo Leah exasperada a josh

-eh…eh…yo…-tartamudeo

-mmm podrías hacerme el favor de terminar la oración- dijo Rose lentamente como si le estuviera hablando a un retrasado

-eh…eh…- y seguía josh sin completar la oración que idiota!

-solo sabemos que ello les va a hacer daño!- dijo Mike saliendo en rescate de josh

-daño…daño…daño! Yo te voy hacer daño!- dije esto era lo ultimo!

Estaba a punto de ir tras el y golpearlo cuando Rose no me agarra el tuviera la nariz rota!

La cara de Mike era un poema, juro que si vuelve a decir algo como eso, morirá.

Ya deseo ir a pizzería! Aaa que emoción!

Lo siento lo siento!!!!! Si ya se eh tratado mucho en actualizar!!! Este capitulo lo ise con ayuda de karo-simi-cullen, sara-swan-cullen GRACIAS CHICAS!!! Todas las que me leen y dejaron review!...

GRACIAS CHICAS!!!! Creo que el martes acutualiso!!!! Nos leemos!!! XOXO!!


End file.
